<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish I Could Draw You in My Sleep by Kaelynisfree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326381">I Wish I Could Draw You in My Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree'>Kaelynisfree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drawing, F/F, Insomnia, Sharing a Bed, Watching Someone Sleep, but probably not the ones you want in a shippy fic, but there's a sneaky stressful thoughts spiral, casual hand holding, light snuggling, not sure how to tag the sneaky bad thoughts spiral, stressful thoughts, there are feelings in it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester has trouble sleeping after her most recent conversation with the Traveller. She turns to drawing, and why not draw what is right next to her?</p><p>The toughest part is doing it without waking Beau. </p><p>Yup, that is definitely most difficult part of the situation and not anything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish I Could Draw You in My Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itʼs harder for her to sleep nowadays. Before, when her mind would race and turn to the bad things (like missing her mama, being taken by Lorenzo, missing her mama, and being trapped with a dragon) she always used to speak to<em> him</em>. But now he- it just doesn’t always sit right with her. When she tries to confide in him like she used to, her mind starts to twist and turn as if she were thinking of those things that used to cause her to reach out to him. Thus sleep alludes her.</p><p>Since she has a bed mate, she knows she can’t toss and turn, so she turns to drawing. It’s very strange finding a new relationship with her notebook. It used to be one of the ways she would pray, but instead she begins to draw for herself.</p><p>Her journal is filled with her night drawings. Most are silly; Beau drooling as one leg hangs off the bed, Fjord riding a giant turtle like he might a horse, Beau’s morning hair sticking up in the wrong places, Caduceus with a mushroom hat, Beau shifting over, snoring loudly, mouth hanging wide. She sleeps so soundly, Jester wonders how many donuts and cupcakes she could place on Beau before (and if) she would wake up. So she draws that too.</p><p>And sometimes, instead of silly things, she draws Beau laying stiff as a board, laying on the very edge of the bed. Sometimes it’s Beau, curled up into a little ball, a single sheet wrapped around her torso. Jester knows she does this to make room for Jester, and itʼs very sweet of Beau, she thinks, and then she gets to thinking about sweets and cakes and cupcakes.</p><p>Then suddenly she’s thinking about the hag and sitting at her table and eating moldy cupcakes and a tightness grips her chest and she wants to yell, but she wonders if it would wake Beau. She attempts to stop herself, but a soft yelp escapes her lips as if just a sound could rid stop her thoughts and feelings and this spiral and it doesn’t help-</p><p>She feels a calloused hand rest on hers and it startles her, but in a good way. From the bed beside her, Beau, bleary eyed and groggy, looks up at Jester, hair twisting and turning in all different directions, like in her drawings.</p><p>“... You still up, Jes?”</p><p>Jester pats Beau’s hand and purses her lips into a smile. “Just drawing before I sleep, you know.”</p><p>“Traveler stuff?” Beau asks.</p><p>Jester gives a non-committal waggle of her shoulders.</p><p>Beau scrunches her face and lets out a grunt, as if attempting to will herself to be more awake. Jester thinks perhaps she should draw that later, it is a very good face. “....I just thought I heard noise.”</p><p>Jester grimaces through a smile and hopefully it’s too dark for Beau to notice. “I thought of something funny and laughed. I didn’t mean to wake you…”</p><p>“Oh, Jes, you know I don’t mind…” Beau pulls the covers from underneath her and pats the bed beside her.</p><p>Jester sets her notebook down on the stand next to her and slips next to Beau, her hand now resting in Beau’s. She could say something, tell her the truth maybe? No, that wouldn’t do. Instead, they lay beside one another in silence before Beau speaks again.</p><p>“So uh... what were you laughing at?”</p><p>Again, Jester thinks about telling her the truth, about how sometimes she gets scared when she thinks about the Isharnai, or that sometimes she gets so sad she can’t help but make a noise, but instead she squeezes Beau’s hand and turns over to her side to look at Beau with another little shrug.</p><p>“Oh, just thinking about Fjord in his big hat riding a giant turtle.”</p><p>A laugh escapes Beau, just a single ‘heh,’ deep from her belly and it causes Jester to start to giggle too. She’d rather hear Beau laugh right now anyway.</p><p>“Like surfing or-”</p><p>“-Like a horse, obviously.”</p><p>“Yeah, that makes sense,” Beau says, as if replying to sage wisdom. She laughs again, short and stacatto, a little dopey still. “Fjord riding a turtle like a horse-”</p><p>“A giant turtle, Beau,” Jester amends. “He wouldn’t fit on a regular turtle, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Another chuckle. “Sorry, Jes, a giant turtle.” Beau pulls the blanket over the both of them and settles in just a little closer.</p><p>Jester breathes in deeply, the tightness in her chest still there, but not so constricting. Beau still holds her hand. Jester feels Beau squeeze it and she settles into the big comforter. Swiftly, she begins to drift, thinking about Beau and thinking about drawing. In the dark she can see Beau fall back to sleep, a soft smile fading into a dream. Maybe she could draw that. Hm. But not now, now it was time to sleep. And hopefully to dream too. It might be nice to have more things to draw.</p><p>Beau begins to snore, mouth dropping opening and Jester smiles. But on second thought, maybe she has enough things to draw for the immediate future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time fan of CR, but first fic in a while. Hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment, I'd appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>